openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs
Wishlist * Could it be possible to search a player with his nickname, when playing multi-player ? - Such function is available on dpmaster web page, and with some external tools. * Could it be possible to filter (or, at least, show) the name of the mod in use on each server from server list? See here. * In "Elimination" game type, if you set \elimination_roundtime to 0, every round immediately ends. It would be (a lot) better if 0=no time limit... so the round would end only when a team has no more players alive. See also here. Please remember that this parameter is also used by "CTF Elimination" (in both modes, with elimination_ctf_oneway on or off) and by "Last Man Standing" (in the four score modes), so check that everything works good after making the change. Please read Talk:Elimination#Roundtime. (available in development: OAX) * Is it possible to make more maps available for TDM mode from Skirmish menu (for example, AM_GALMEVISH)? And there are some maps (like Q3DM6ISH) that do not appear associated to any gametype (not even one), on that menu... See also here. Czest3ctf, instead, appears available for Double Domination mode... but there are no checkpoints there. * Maybe adding (optional) UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) support (to automatically allow network traffic and portfowarding when needed) would make creating servers much easier, if the user has a compatible router/firewall. Just an idea. Talked a little about it here. * It would be nice to add \cg_weaponBarStyle to the menu. * Since there are many servers that mod the game (starting from baseoa or from another mod) just to add Brightskins or few more... wondering if it could be possible to add a server-side option (disabled by default, obviously) to enable "brightskins" to all the players: it would force the engine to add a colored shader around all the characters. It would be great if it could affect also old mods. Talk about it here. Known bugs and status in 0.8.5: See also: 0.8.5 bugs thread and "To do" for 0.8.6 thread on the forum. Note: FIXED means the problem should no longer be in 0.8.6 General * in the Simpsons Map the bots don't collect the armor suits, the Mega Health, the Railgun and the Lightning Gun *demo playback closes on demo's recorded in older versions with error cg_registeritemvisuals .. out of range[ ] * /serverstatus crashes the game (new in 0.8.5) (FIXED) * OAX in menu * Linux binaries compiled from old source * Mac OS binaries still on 0.8.1 (works though) * Incomplete/Misused gametype keys in some of the maps * not all FFA maps appear in singleplayer / skirmish / multiplayer create game menu (for example slimefac) * Waiting list on a tournament server behaves strangely at random times. When there are 4 or more players on the server, the player who should play next is "ignored" by the server and another one takes the loser's place. As a workaround, people usually reconnect to the server (and get to the end of the queue). More details * Sometimes, adding a new server to Favorites makes the existing ones disappear. More details. * When a rocket explodes, for a moment (few frames), it is possible to see a semi-transparent "square" inside the blast (Screenshot). (FIXED) * Missing texture for jump-pads in map czestourney1. (Screenshot). It is caused by a shader, read here. * If you use /say ";)", the ";" is not shown (tested with Windows XP) (FIXED) * Problem: it does not show text for picked up items if you enable \cg_alwaysWeaponBar 1. And it does not write the name of the weapon you are selecting (a bug or is this intentional?). More info here. * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last selected "sort by human players", the next time you enter the menu, it returns back to "sort by ping". It seems the UI that does not manage "ui_browserSortKey" 5 correctly (in Q3A, the values were up to 4). See also here (FIXED) :* Similar problem with "hide private" option (more info). * Your lightning gun (and maybe also your gauntlet) can fire also from your dead body, causing strange effects. You can easily test it in Elimination mode on map am_galmevish. Read also here. * A small flaw in "bloom" graphic feature. Some effects on the right edge of the screen seem to affect the first pixels on the left edge (like the azure-blue glow here). More info here. * "Autocomplete" feature for "\exec" command works when you are in main menu, but not when you are playing. More details here. * Map Czest3ctf appears available for "double domination" mode... but I cannot find any "A" or "B" points inside. Caused by "Misused gametype keys" like as mentioned in another bug. A lot of maps suffer from it, czest3ctf just appears in the menu. * Small problem with text color. In the score table (and in the "player settings" menu), ^8 is shown as orange, but in the console it is shown as black. See here and here. * Favorites list can store up to 16 servers. When all slots are already used, and you try to add another server, you should get an error message! Now the server is simply not added (no message, not even in console!). Also, adding and indicator "X/16 slots used" could be nice. And it would be very nice to show the address of the currently selected server (maybe on the line below "hit refresh to update"). See also here. * Servers running old mods do not send g_humanplayers information (the number of human players connected), thus, if a client enables the "only humans" filter (that did not exist in Q3A) in the OpenArena server browser, the server seems empty even if it is not. FIXED. You can already update the 0.8.x executable to version 18 on your server, to fix the problem. * Fog density is different than in Quake 3, and in some additional maps created for Quake 3, it appears too dense, making almost impossible to see anything. It should be fixed caring to not mess up the OpenArena maps that currently use that shader (probably making a copy of the shader before modifying it and then update the OpenArena maps). See here. * When playing in TDM mode, if you switch from a team to the other or to spectator mode, your old team scores a point! This should really be fixed... More info here. Sounds * IMO sounds when taking a flag is quite chaotic. * IMO mechanical sound when changing weapon is too much. * Weapon hit feedback sounds are broken (missionpack hithi.wav, hitlo.wav are missing) ** May or may not be the same as "sound is inaudible" (but: compare with audibility in a non-unlagged game) * flagcap.wav (you are on red team, and red team scores) plays half speed and half length on SDL, plays twice on SDL and OpenAL ** Should be mono, not stereo? * When you spectate a player in a CTF game, the "enemy has your flag" sound is not played when it should. * In Elimination, when the character falls, the damage-taken sound should be disabled if the character does not take damage. * If you don't have OpenAL installed and/or activated (problem found with Windows XP and OA 0.8.5), if you change mod using the "mods" menù, the sound will stop working. No problem if you launch the mod directly from Windows' command prompt (for example openarena.exe +set fs_game missionpack). See here on the forum. Update: In this thread, more test have been done: a snd_restart command makes the sound work again; Sago argued that, maybe, under Windows, the video and sound systems may need to be loaded in a specific order... Bugs that will not be fixed by the OA Team: This is typically engine design. * Some non-US keyboard layouts may have different or nonworking keys (bugs/remarks) ** Known example: ^ or ALT+094 (caret), "since 0.7.6" (separate thread) * If you start the game from a command line like openarena.exe +exec +set 1 and the cfg file specifies a different value for the same variable (for example, 0), the one from the cfg file "wins". Under Quake III Arena v1.32, in the same situation the value "manually" entered overrides the one from the cfg file, and I suppose also OpenArena should work this way, no? See here. You can find an example here. Maybe is it intentional? Can someone check? Other These are old bugs that may or may not be fixed yet * kyonshi, gargoyle and major lack swimming animations * Liz's crouch animation is flawed (flips between standing and lying down) These are bugs that may or may not be bugs (or features) * It has been reported that, when playing with vampire mode active, if a player dies, but a shot (like a rocket) he previously fired hits someone, giving him enough vampire health to have it positive again, he immediately "resurrects" -not "respawn"!- (you can see a bot playing its "death animation" and then stand up again). Probably the "resurrection" isn't a real problem (it could be a feature, when playing "vampire" mode), but anyway it should be checked that this do not make strange things happen: for example, if the "death" logic code has already been executed, what happens to the score? For example, I wonder if one "resurrects" with a health of 1 or similar, his enemy could easily kill him again, gaining two frags score in a short time? And what happens if the previous rocket hits someone after the player already respawned? Is the vampire health collected anyway? * ... Category:Development